True Love
by filologa3
Summary: Sarah breaks up with Oliver because she knows he is in love with Felicity. Will Felicity take advantage of it to be with Oliver Queen? It's a one-shot story of love and friendship.


It was late at night and Oliver was training with Sarah in the lair. They had already been dating for some months despite everyone's expectations. They had been through a lot and, therefore, only they could understand each other in such a deep way. They both knew what loneliness and desperation were. They knew what becoming a murderer was like. They knew what sacrifice was. And that was the reason why Oliver felt so comfortable around Sarah. He didn't have to provide any kind of explanations or pretend to be a better person: Sarah knew every single part of Oliver, even the darkest ones. Being with Sarah was easy for him. It was natural, simple. No worries, no pretence. However, Sarah had behaved a little bit weird lately. She seemed more distant and even upset sometimes. And Oliver was about to find out why.

"Did you talk to your mother?" Sarah asked him. He was still mad at his mother for lying to him and Thea.

"No, and talking to her is not in my plans."

Sarah was sat on one of the tables and Oliver was standing, with his arms enclosing her waist.

"Well, I think we only have one mother, so despite everything she has done to you, you should reconcile with her."

He shook his head angrily. "I won't. She is a liar. I know I've lied to my family too, but it's not the same."

"But Oliver, you can't be like this forever. Do you know what is not having any contact with your mother like?"

He nodded. "I can imagine. In fact, I talked to Felicity. You know she doesn't have the best relationship with her mother. She thinks like you: she thinks I should talk to my mother, but she also told me you finally get used to not having a mother. Besides, I know how to deal with losses, you know…"

Sarah stood up and distanced herself from Oliver. "Right, Felicity…"

Oliver turned around to face her. He was confused. "Sarah, what's wrong?"

She looked at him. "She is very important for you, isn't she?"

Oliver frowned. "Who?"

"Felicity."

"Of course she is important to me. She is my friend. She's always been by my side. She's been here when no one else did. She always knows what to do or what to tell me. So yeah, I guess she is very special to me."

Sarah smiled sadly. "I know. And I could never compete with that."

Oliver came closer to her and caressed her cheek with his left hand. "Hey, what do you mean? Are you jealous? Because you shouldn't."

She fixed her gaze at Oliver. "No, I'm not jealous; I'm not that type of person. I'm just realizing I'll never be as important for you as her. You two are bounded in a way we will never be."

"What are you saying? I love you, Sarah."

She smiled again. "I know. You _love _me. But you are _in love _with her."

Oliver was beginning to feel annoyed. "Sarah, where is all this coming from? She is my friends, a very good friend, but that's all."

"Maybe you don't understand now, but eventually you will. And I don't want to be an obstacle."

She tried to go away, but he grabbed her hand, making her stop and turn around.

"But, Sarah, really, it's not like that…"

She kissed his cheek and then added: "Ollie, these months have been great, but I can't be with someone who's in love with another girl."

Oliver wanted to reply, but she kept on talking.

"Don't worry. I don't blame you. I will always love you and we will always be friends. You can keep counting on me, you know that. I'm sorry…"

And she left.

Oliver sat on the floor, his back resting on the wall. Had Sarah gone crazy? Why on Earth would anyone think he was in love with Felicity? He spent hours like that, thinking about everything that had happened. At about seven in the morning, Diggle and Felicity showed up. She leaned her head, clearly not expecting Oliver like that.

"Oliver, what happens? Is it your mum?"

He looked at them. They were going to know the truth anyway, so he decided to tell them about Sarah.

"Sarah broke up with me."

Felicity covered her mouth with her hands in surprise. Diggle frowned, but he could imagine why.

"OMG… are you ok?" Felicity said, getting closer to him and putting her hand over his shoulder.

"I don't know… I thought she was the one. We have a connection. We understand each other perfectly well."

"Did she say why?", Diggle asked.

Oliver lied. "She said it was better to separate and remains friends".

Felicity became serious.

"Do you love her?"

He nodded. Felicity smiled and Oliver though that was the same smile Sarah had before. It was sad, but sincere at the same time.

"Then go after her and fight for her. If you really love her, don't you dare to let her go, Oliver Queen."

"No, she seemed pretty determined."

Felicity hit his arm.

"I would jump off a cliff for the love of my life. Don't give up so quickly, Oliver. True love is never easy. It requires fighting and commitment. Show her how you feel about her."

He grinned. "You are right. You're always right, Felicity Smoak. Thank you".

He stood up and began his way out.

"Where are you going?" Digg asked.

"I'm going to get Sarah back", he answered winking at Felicity.

Felicity let herself fall into the floor. She looked weepy. Diggle approached her and sat next to her.

"I don't know whether you're masochist or the best person in the world", he said.

"Probably the first one…", she replied looking at the ground.

Late that day, Felicity was in her apartment watching one of her favourite TV series: Lost. She needed to forget how stupid she had been. Sarah broke up with Oliver and the first think she did was telling him to fight for her? Yes, that was the perfect way to end up with him, definitely…

She went to the kitchen to get some coke. Then, she heard her mobile phone. It was a text message from Oliver.

_It's over. She doesn't want to come back with me._

Felicity took a deep breath before answering.

_I'm sorry. You wanna talk about it? _

His next text message surprised her.

_Open your window_.

Felicity obeyed him just to find him outside her window all arrow-y dressed. She let him get inside and told him to have a seat.

"I failed."

She sat next to him. "We all fail sometimes. Even the Arrow."

"Yeah…"

She gave him her coke as a friendly gesture and he accepted it.

"I hope you like Lost. I'm watching it. We can watch another thing, though."

"The people of Lost were on an island, weren't they?"

She nodded. "Second thought, we'll watch Breaking Bad".

She was about to stood up to pick up the remote control when Oliver took her hand.

"Thank you".

Her heart was racing. She wondered if he could notice that.

"Well, I like Breaking Bad too, so don't worry…"

He grabbed her stronger than before. "I mean thank you for being my friend and listening to me when nobody else does."

She smiled. Her eyes were sparkling, they looked like shining stars.

"Always, Oliver."

She changed the channel and with the excuse of going to the kitchen to take some snacks, she texted Sarah:

_What the hell are you doing? Oliver is really upset._

Felicity almost dies when she read the answer.

_Meet me up at seven at verdant. _

Why did she want to meet her? Anyway, she didn't have any options, so she would do it. It was half past five. She watched one episode of breaking Bad with Oliver and then she told him she had to go out to meet a friend. Oliver was a little bit surprised, but he thanked her for everything and left. At seven o'clock, Felicity got inside Verdant. Sarah was practicing with some drinks and cocktails. They were alone: Digg was training with Roy, Oliver was missing and Thea was at home.

Felicity was pissed at Sarah; she needed an explanation.

"What are you doing, Sarah?"

Sarah stopped mixing drinks. "I can't be with him."

"Why not? You love each other. It's not that complicated."

Sarah grinned. Felicity was always so protective…

"Haven't you noticed what happens?"

Felicity looked lost. "I don't know what you mean…"

Sarah puffed. "He is in love with you, Felicity."

"What? You're kidding, right?"

Sarah left the counter behind. "No, I'm not. Don't you see it? He admires you so much. Your opinion is very important to him. When he needs something, you're the first person he calls. Your name is always in his lips. Even the way he says your name is different."

Felicity didn't expect that. Did he value her opinion? Was he calling her all the time? Did he say her name in a different tone? Yes, she had noticed. Of course she had noticed. But she knew it meant nothing. Rather, she had convinced herself it was just friend-like.

"I'm just a close friend for him".

Sarah was getting angry. "Come on, Felicity! Do I have to spell it out for you? As much as I hate it, he loves you! Maybe he doesn't know it yet, but he is in love with you. So go and tell him you love him! Because I'm damn sure you love him."

Felicity blushed. "Am I so obvious?"

"yes…"

Felicity was lost in her thoughts. Sarah approached her and told her:

"Please, Felicity. I broke up with him for a reason. I want him to be happy, and the only way he can be totally and completely happy is with you. Tell him how you feel. He may not admit his feelings at first, but he'll realize it soon, I'm sure."

"Do you really think I any chances with him?"

"Positive and you know it too."

Yes, deep inside Felicity had always believed Oliver had feelings for her. He just didn't want to be with her not to put her in danger. He didn't want to lose someone that important to him, that's what he told her after coming back from Russia. And when Barry came he was so clearly jealous… But then Sarah arrived and everything changed. But of course, they had history together. He didn't have to explain anything to Sarah, unlike Felicity. He had just chosen the easiest path, not the one he really wanted. Yes, now she was sure. She was determined. She would talk to him. She would tell him the truth. She texted him to know where he was. He was at Queen Consolidated. She didn't waste any time and went there. He was on his desk, looking through the window. When she got in, he turned to look at her.

"Hi", she said faking a smile. She was quite nervous.

"Hey, didn't you have to meet a friend?"

"Yeah, but she had to leave early."

Felicity sat on his table.

"I've been thinking, Oliver."

He nodded. "So have I."

She ignored his answer. "I think love is a mysterious thing. Sometimes we believe we want something and then we realize it wasn't like that. Do you know what I mean? Like you buy chocolate but then, once you're eating you realize that what you really wanted was ice cream. Because you've always loved ice cream in secret, but it was easier to eat chocolate because it doesn't melt. You know what I mean? "

Oliver nodded once again. "That's exactly what I think."

Felicity raised an eyebrow. "Is it'"

"Yes. Sarah thinks breaking up is the correct thing right now, but she will come to her mind eventually."

Felicity was silent. Weren't they talking about the same?

"She even told me I was in love with you. Can you believe it? That's silly, we're friends."

Felicity stood up, distancing herself from Oliver. "Yeah… that's bullshit. We're just friends, sure…"

He smiled at her. "I'll follow your advice. I'll fight for her. It doesn't matter what it takes. I won't give up until I get her back. You don't find true love every day, don't you?"

"Of course… As I said, if you love her you must show her your real feelings."

Then, someone knocked the door. It was a member of the committee who wanted to talk to Oliver. Felicity left them alone and she sat on her desk. She couldn't do anything. She didn't know what oliver felt, but if he said he loved Sarah, she had to believe it. Above all, she was his friend. She would always support and help Oliver, even if that meant helping him be with another woman. She couldn't be selfish with him because when you love someone, their happiness is more important than your own. Because when you love someone, you're capable of doing anything just to see them smile. Because true love makes us do stupid things. True love makes us better people.

* * *

_Hi there! I just had this idea on my mind and I decided to write it down :)  
Just hope you liked it. I think this is Felicity in her pure state, always kind and caring about the others. Hopefully, you will think the same. _

_Thank you in advance and feel free to comment (I'll really appreciate every review). _

_xxx_


End file.
